The End
A madman with a deadly weapon… and you’re the only thing standing in his way Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jones * Peter Lynne * Colonel Sage Plot Something Wrong Jones has commandeered the Oil Rig, which he’s driving out to sea, with the indestructible zombie virus and Veronica’s cure for Peter onboard. If you don’t stop him from releasing the indestructible zombie virus, the world will be overrun in a matter of weeks. Oil You head to Sage’s quarters to retrieve the indestructible zombie fluid, while Janine heads to the lab for the nanobot solution that will cure Peter. Sam also reveals that Jones might well be in possession of the missing pages of the Edda, as Ellie believes he has already recovered it from the dig site. Exosuit On your way to Sage’s quarters, you’re waylaid by Jones, who has outfitted himself with an undersea engineering exosuit. He chases you through the oil rig. Crane As you flee Jones through a building storm, Janine locates a recording that Sage left behind in the lab detailing how the nanobot solution works. As you listen, Jones sneaks up on you, threating to force feed you the indestructible zombie fluid. Peter alerts you to the controls of a nearby crane which you use to drop heavy pipes on Jones, pinning him in place. Be Careful You recover the indestructible zombie fluid from Sage’s office. Sam informs you and Peter that Amelia has taken over as the head of the UK Alliance. Veronica’s plan to neutralise the P-Type fluid requires only that you mix some of the nanobot fluid with the P-Type fluid, meaning you need to meet up with Janine quickly. Fitting You meet up with Janine, who injects the P-Type fluid with Nanobot solution, destroying it. Suddenly, Jones reappers, grabbing Janine and injecting her with the Nanobots. She immediately begins to have a fit while Jones flees. You flee to a lifeboat with her. Edda As you leave the rig in the lifeboat, Sam outlines the direness of your situation. If you can’t recover the nanobot control box from Jones, Janine will die in thirty days. Without the Edda fragment that Jones stole, and having run out of burn cubes, you have no weapon that will stop the V-Types. If you can’t catch Jones, Janine will die, and then so will everyone else. S07E40 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Right. Good news first. Peter’s with me. We have cams on the rig and I’ve got a radio link with a few survivors holed up in the accommodation block. They’re safe, and there’s no evil gunk coming out of the sink. In less good news, Janine, Five, you’re on your own. That rig is moving out to sea too quickly to follow by swimming, and our boats were destroyed when the cliff came down. PETER LYNNE: Also, Sage insisted that all the rig’s workers had in-depth knowledge of how the place works. Jones is going to use anything he has against you, and I mean, he’s already triggered a V-type horde and then drawn it to the rig. He’s not big on moral reasoning. JANINE DE LUCA: He does not have the sample of indestructible zombie yet. It may be somewhere on this rig, but if had it, he’d have used it rather than making threats. PETER LYNNE: And remember, somewhere on the rig is the cure for my immortality, which, if we get it, would mean no more indestructible zombies at all. JANINE DE LUCA: The risks are great. If Jones releases the vial of indestructible zombie fluid, we have no more burn cubes left to destroy it. The world would be overrun in a matter of weeks. But the opportunities are just as great. We can end the P-type threat today. Runner Five, we will scale the central staircase and make for the laboratory buildings. squeals JONES: The thing is, Abel runners, I’ve always known there was something up with you. Something wrong. creaks SAM YAO: Watch out! The boom of a crane’s swinging around towards you. Run! SAM YAO: Janine, Five, you’re doing well. Now you’re inside that metal staircase, the cranes can’t touch you. And Ellie’s been in touch. She was part of the group of evacuees Jody saved. She thinks she knows where the things you need are. Sage had a strongbox fitted into the floor of his quarters. JANINE DE LUCA: Locked, of course. PETER LYNNE: No, I saw that strongbox. There’s just a handle on it. Sturdy, and you can’t open it by accident, but he believed his people were loyal enough that he didn’t need a key. SAM YAO: Yeah. Ellie says when she had a meeting with Sage once, he got something from the strongbox. She saw a vial of brown goo in there, which sounds like what we’re looking for. But the cure for you, Peter, is going to be in the labs. They’re on the opposite side of the rig. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, you and I will need to split up, search and retrieve the items. Then, when they are secure, we will rescue the survivors and leave the rig, abandoning Jones to his fate. PETER LYNNE: Oh, you always make it sound so easy. JANINE DE LUCA: Simple, not easy. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, there’s one more thing. Ellie. Uh… she’s taken a look at the dig site Jones was working on. She thinks he’s found the Edda. So we can’t let him sink the rig and destroy it. PETER LYNNE: Just a second. On that rig, there’s indestructible zombie stuff, the cure for me, and the Edda? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s quite the prize. Very well, threat before opportunity. Five, head towards Sage’s quarters. I will go right, towards the labs. Jones almost certainly has the Edda on his person. He will attempt to chase one of us, and whichever of us it is must bring him down and retrieve the Edda. squeals JONES: Now don’t think I don’t see you! I know who you are! They told me ?. They clued me in. PETER LYNNE: Five, he’s releasing oil down the pipe next to you. You have to get out of there or you’ll be drowned. Go left. Run! bursts SAM YAO: Bloody hell, that oil’s flooded through the office block behind you, Five. Oh, it’s horrible stuff. Thick and sticky. You’d have been trapped there if you hadn’t run. Good work. It’s just me for now. Peter’s doing ops for Janine so we can keep you both safe. I reckon you’re about… mm, yeah, a third of the way to Sage’s quarters. You’ll need to head left around those surveying bugs. Good news, the people in the accommodation block reckon they’ve got a way off the rig. The emergency life rafts are working. So if we can make sure Jones isn’t watching them, they can escape. Less good news, Jones is on the move down through the rig, so keep moving. I think Peter’s all right, basically. Better than if Sage had done the Exmoor massacre on purpose, I guess. Peter keeps saying it was the mission, not the man. He’s had a little chat with Lizzy. You know, that woman from the Last Riders. He apologized to her for what he said, for not believing her. She also thinks she’s a monster. But at least she kept asking for help. And that’s what keeps us all going, isn’t it, Five? Getting help when we need it, giving help when we can. And you pay back help you got with help you give to others. laughs Like, that’s the funny thing about this. Any of us could be monsters. It just takes one zombie bite. But here we are, helping each other. Staying just a little ahead of it. A little is enough. clanks Um, Five, you’re heading through a fairly dark bit there, but… yeah, I think something’s moving behind you. Yeah, definitely. Like, a mechanical grabber thing? JONES: Runner Five! I should have dealt with you a long time ago. rattle, metal clanks, motor whirs SAM YAO: Oh crap! It’s Jones! In like, an undersea engineering grabber pod thing. Oh, wow. Looks a bit like the thing Ripley had in Aliens. Well, it’s sort of cool. But okay, you’ve got to get out of there. JONES: It was the Ministry’s broadcasts that first taught me there was something going on under the surface, something other people don’t understand. There are forces running this world, Runner Five. I think maybe you used to try to protect people from them, but you’ve been corrupted, like all of them! Like the Edgeware Dragons. Like ANNIE. Like Colonel Sage. Corrupt, and turned to evil. I have to cut the infection out at the root! SAM YAO: He’s coming for you! Run! clanks SAM YAO: All right. Five, you’re ahead of Jones for now, but there’s a storm blowing up and he’s on your tail. You’ve got to keep moving. PETER LYNNE: Janine’s going through the labs now. Sage left some instructions for me. Um, us. He must have recorded them in the few minutes he brought me the burn cube. Listen. COLONEL SAGE: Peter, I’m doing this so you’ll have another chance. I’ve had my people working on the nanites. We’ve refined them. Their action can be controlled by a command box. You’ll find it in the drawer I’ve marked on my sketch in lab 3G. That command box tells the nanites what to do, switches them on and off. They tell me it won’t be an instant cure. You may feel terrible for weeks. But the nanites will work through every cell in your body, switching off the proteins that trigger continual regeneration. When it’s complete, you will be mortal again. Human, as you always have been. It’s taken a lot to do this, Peter. I have made promises and trades for it. I’ve done it because I believe in you. You were never monstrous. PETER LYNNE: I, uh… I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about him. So much of what he did was good. SAM YAO: You’re allowed to feel both angry and grateful. Most people aren’t just one thing, you know. clanks Oh crap. Five, Jones must have sneaked around the edge of the rig where I’ve got no cams. He’s right behind you! JONES: I don’t like to do this. I don’t want to! But it’s the only way! I’m going to open your mouth up and pour that brown stuff into it. You’ll be the first to die, and you’ll keep on dying forever! clanks PETER LYNNE: Five, that yellow crane on your right. Hit the big black button. It’ll drop the crane’s load. Now! clatters, JONES shouts SAM YAO: Wow, that did it! Huge load of steel bars on top of Jones and his suit. Whole suit’s crushed and broken now. Well, it’s no more than he deserved. Head for Sage’s quarters now. Run! SAM YAO: Bloody hell. That storm’s come up fast. We need to get you the vial of indestructible V-type stuff, and get you off that rig, Five. PETER LYNNE: The lockbox is set into the floor under his desk chair. It just opens with a handle turn. SAM YAO: Wow, yeah. There it is. Ugh. It’s still moving inside the tube, little tendrils reaching up. Looks quite a lot like the red fungus, now I come to look at it. PETER LYNNE: Yes. It’s not me. It’s part of the thing that’s been done to me. SAM YAO: That’s right. PETER LYNNE: What are we planning to do with it? SAM YAO: Yeah, actually, Veronica has a plan for that. She reckons Sage’s nanite cure will work. She’s taken a look at some of the papers Janine’s found. Sage brought in some expertise from the people in the Hebrides to work on it. PETER LYNNE: I didn’t know they did science up there. SAM YAO: No one knows what they’re doing up there. Although I think Amelia wants to find out. PETER LYNNE: Has she announced she’s taking over as de facto head of the UK Alliance, yet? SAM YAO: Yeah, actually. Weirdly, she has. Everyone seems to agree that at least they know what to expect from her. How did you know? PETER LYNNE: I’ve just met her before. SAM YAO: I mean, is it possible that it might work out okay? JANINE DE LUCA: Probably not less well than the Minister. Apologies for interrupting, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: No, no, go ahead. We never really talked, Janine, but I do actually want to know what you think about Amelia taking over the country. JANINE DE LUCA: I think it is… inevitable. One does know where one is with Miss Spens. And she’s very effective. SAM YAO: Yeah. All right, look, we’ve got a plan now. Veronica says we just have to inject a tiny little drop of nanites into that vial Five’s holding, and it’ll do the same thing it’s going to do to you, Peter. Stop it being immortal. There’s only a single syringe full of nanites, but it should be plenty for that vial and for you. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Five, bring that vial to me. Be quick, but be careful. If it spills, the earth is dead within six weeks. SAM YAO: So yeah, try not to think about that too hard. Just run. pours SAM YAO: Oh my God, Five, hold on. That wave almost washed you over. PETER LYNNE: The last of the survivors is on a boat heading for shore. They’re safe for now. Safe, but seasick. SAM YAO: Just keep moving, Five. You’re so near to the labs. Janine’s waiting for you, just – just keep moving. opens JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, here! Over here. Grab my hand. Shut the door. slams You have the vial of the indestructible V-type, Runner Five? Give it to me. clinks It looks monstrous. Brown and clawing, its tendrils turning to grasping hands. Peter, this is a nightmare thing. How could you have thought it bore a relation to you? PETER LYNNE: I don’t know anymore. JANINE DE LUCA: I have the syringe. I will inject a single drop into the vial. Look, Five! Can you see it working? There’s a certain shimmering quality. How long should this take? PETER LYNNE: For a vial that size, no complex organs, only a few seconds. JANINE DE LUCA: And how will we know it’s done? PETER LYNNE: It should just be normal V-type tissue, now. A bit twitchy, but… take a tiny bit and burn it in that Bunsen burner? hisses, sample sizzles JANINE DE LUCA: It’s destroyed! Utterly, not a trace remains. This will work for you, Peter. I’m so, so glad. Five, would you care to throw the rest into the incinerator? creaks open, flames crackle It’s done. We need only take this syringe to Peter, and it is over. PETER LYNNE: I don’t feel I deserve this. What Sage did for me, what you and Five are risking for me, I don’t deserve it. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s no such thing as deserving. What was it Mr. Yao said? We take help when we need it, we give help where we can. We continue to believe that in the end, the good will win out over the forces of destruction. It did in the end in Colonel Sage, I think. slams open JONES: Don’t you dare utter his name! clanks SAM YAO: Oh my God, it’s Jones! How did he get out from under those steel bars? He’s got some sort of armored bodysuit on. It must have protected him. Five, duck out of the way. Grab that metal rod on the bench. Hit him! JONES: Give me that syringe! Give it to me! SAM YAO: Janine’s ducking away. Five, she can’t drop that syringe. Hit him again. Again! JONES: I said give it to me! DE LUCA screams PETER LYNNE: Oh God. Oh God, he’s injected it into Janine. Oh… JONES: I’ve worked it out. She’s the root of it. The Ministry were right about Janine De Luca. The world’s better off without her. clanks SAM YAO: Jones is getting away. PETER LYNNE: Oh God. Oh, he’s injected it into Janine. Five, Janine’s on the floor. She’s fitting. Five, you have to help her. There’s – there’s a lifeboat on the south side of the rig. Please, help her. Get her to that lifeboat. Run! COMPUTER: Lifeboat launching. SAM YAO: Oh Five, you’ve done so well. sighs You and Janine are heading for shore now. The lifeboat’s programmed to get you there safely. Maxine and Paula will have a medical team waiting. Veronica thinks she knows what’s happened. I think Jones must have climbed up under the rig to get to you. I couldn’t see him on cams. There’s two ways of paying back, aren’t there? Either you decide to pay back help you got by helping other people, or you pay back harm by lashing out at anyone within arm’s reach. Jones injected Janine with the full dose of nanites, and he’s – he’s taken the control device. We’ve got no way to switch them off. They’ll be doing to Janine what they were supposed to be doing to Peter – shut down cell regeneration, one by one. I mean, they’re going to kill her. Veronica thinks she can stabilize Janine a bit, but just to slow the process down. She thinks if we don’t get that control box back, Janine has 30 days left. sighs Jones has left the oil rig on a fast launch. We’re not going to catch him in this storm. But we have to find out where he’s gone. On top of everything else, he’s got that bit of the Edda about how to stop the red fungus. We’re out of burn cubes. We haven’t got anything else that will kill the V-types. So if we don’t find Jones, Janine dies. And then so do the rest of us. Codex Artefact [[Sage's Final Recording|'Sage's Final Recording']] Discovered in Sage's labs, this recording contains invaluable information that might prove to be the key to Peter's condition Category:Mission Category:Season Seven